youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Markiplier
Mark Edward Fischbach (born June 28, 1989), is a popular gaming YouTuber who goes under the name Markiplier, who primarily uploads playthroughs of various video games, most notably horror games such as "Never-ending Nightmare", "Amnesia the Dark Descent", "SCP Containment Breach" among many others. On September 2015, Mark posted on his Twitter account that he would be taking on hiatus from Youtube due to the death of one of his close friends, Daniel Kyre. He confirmed the hiatus in his video, entitled Lost a Friend. On October 2015, Mark announced his return to Youtube after a long hiatus in his latest video, entitled Markiplier Returns. About He has accumulated more than 9 million subscribers, and makes a milestone video every time he hits a 1,000,000 milestone to show his fans his gratitude and oftentimes includes news about upcoming projects. He is often called to be the "most caring YouTuber" due to his heartfelt appreciation to his viewers. He is prominently known for his videos pertaining to Slender, SCP: Containment Breach, Drunk Minecraft, Cry Of Fear, Amnesia Custom Stories and Happy Wheels Highlights. His online handle (Markiplier) is a combination of his first name, Mark, and the word 'Multiplier'. Biography He is half-Korean and half-German, but despite his background he's only fluent in English (He has attempted to speak Portuguese and other languages, but as per usual, it ends horribly. He knows some basic Korean courtesy of his mother, but very little.) Mark often hosts monthly charity livestreams (almost all of which are on a Saturday around the middle of the month) in which he raises money to donate to charities like the Cincinnati Children's Hospital and Best Friends. He and his community have raised $628,670.14 in total and the number grows with every livestream. Prominent video games Cry Of Fear One of Markiplier's earliest, and most popular play-throughs was Cry Of Fear. This play-through was one of the earliest horror game videos to feature a Markiplier face cam. Originally a mod for the first Half-Life game, it has recently become a standalone game. Mark is a big fan of Half-Life and kept up with all the mods for the first Half-Life before his Youtube days. He was very impressed with the quality of the mod, and the amount of work that had been put into creating original content for the mod. Although stumbling through the first couple of videos, he quickly adapted to the game and everything it threw at him. Mark's play-through can be found here. Happy Wheels An early Markiplier playlist, and one of his most popular ones, is "Happy Wheels Highlights". As of 2015, Markiplier uploaded over 70 episodes of Happy Wheels Highlights. It's a montage of Happy Wheels player-made mini-games, that are completely or somewhat different to one another. It's notable that Markiplier often skips the played level. The most common ones that he finds are Glass Breaks, Bottle Runs, Spike Falls and Ball Throws. He also likes to play popular "Markiplier-themed" mini-games. The playlist can be found here. Slenderman A few of Markiplier's most popular videos are those of his Slenderman playthroughs. He has mastered many of the Slender games, including Prison, Claustrophobia, Hospice, 7th Street, Mansion, and more. After trying a few times, he dedicated a few of his videos to a serious play-through of Slender: Haunt, which he eventually mastered as well. He has yet to complete the original Slender: The 8 Pages, Slender: The Arrival, Carnival, or Christmas Special. Mark has said that the Christmas Special (which replaces Slenderman with a jolly Santa Claus, the grim music with Christmas music, buildings with gift boxes, and static with "Ho ho ho!") is truly horrifying in its own way, while also apparently a destroyer of childhoods. He seems to have grown quite fond of Slenderman, as seen in his playthrough of the indie game called Evil, where a gargantuan version of Slenderman was seen. With such appearances, he took to calling Slenderman "Slendy." which is commonly known as Slenderman's nickname. As of late, Mark has stated that he feels like Slender has run its time, but despite that he does play new Slender games when they come out. Indie Horror Games Markiplier has played many indie horror games, dedicating multiple playlists to them. He takes suggestions from his subscribers, as well as finding them himself. Sometimes, Yamimash or other YouTubers recommend games to him, or he plays games that other YouTubers played that he finds intriguing. Though he has received requests to play games built on RPGMaker, such as Ib or Mad Father, he has stated in a video before that he feels that such games are silly, and aren't really his style. However, due to very good criticism about the RPG game The Witch's House, Mark decided to "give it a try". After the gameplay, Mark admitted he had a wrong idea about RPG games and that they too can be scary. Since The Witch's House, Mark has played Paranoiac, Mad Father, Ib, and the Crooked Man, and the classic version of Corpse Party and has asked his viewers to suggest more games to play. Most of his fans suggest he plays the newer version of Corpse Party or Misao, both of which he said he will be playing as soon as he finds time for it. Mark had originally confused the classic Corpse Party with the newer version, stating at the end of the play-through that he was confused and said that he knew Cryaotic's play-through was much longer than his (it was roughly 30 parts, about half an hour or longer each.) When he realized his mistake he promised to do the newer version of Corpse Party as soon as he finds time, as the newer Corpse Party is a very lengthy game. The playlist can be found here. After he plays the games he usually gives a short critique about the game before ending the video. While playing "Evil," an Indie Horror Game, Mark was not amused. He couldn't find the objective of the game, and while he liked a few mechanics of the game, he did not think that the slow-paced and clumsy controls kept the atmosphere going. Whatever atmosphere the game had grown in the first moments of the experience was completely obliterated soon after. A balloon version of Slenderman left Mark confounded, also stating that one couldn't just put scary stuff in a game and have it actually scary. Some Indie Games he has played include, but are not limited to: Hide, Stalked, One Late Night, Evil, Hyde, Slendytubbies, Inside, The Corridor, Maze, Hylophobia, The Rake: Return to Asylum, The House, The House 2, Where Am I, Bunny Man: Lost Souls, Labyrinth, Labyrinth (as in Greek Mythology), The Rake: Hostel, Which, 1916, Imscared, Resolute Dark, Forest, Lasting, Exmortis, Mental Hospital, Illusion, Pesadelo, Inculcation, Sonic.exe, Dark Ocean, Fibrillation, Dream of the Bloodmoon, Five Nights at Freddy's, and The Grudge. Amnesia: The Dark Descent Often citing Amnesia as a truly terrifying game, Markiplier has dedicated many of his videos to the play-through of both Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and custom stories made for the game. So far, his favorite custom stories seem to be: The Things in the Night, The Great Work, and the upcoming A Machine for Pigs. Here is a list of his Custom Story playthroughs: *La Caza *Abduction *Justine *Followed By Death *The Machine *Lost The Light *Tenebris Lake *The Attic *Gary Dark Secrets *The Things In The Night *Poisonous *Disponentia *Black Forest Castle *Through The Portal *Emma's Story *Digressiophobia *Killings In Altstadt *White Night *The Great Work *Obscurity *Fekete Keres *Fear Amnesia *Rain *When Life No Longer Exists *The Grey Eagle Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs Markiplier began his A Machine For Pigs play-through on the same day that it was released, and produced 10 episodes of it. Although very excited for the game, he feels it was lacking in the fear factor that made The Dark Descent such a good horror game. That being said, he still appreciates it for what it is, despite the disappointment in his exceptions for the game. SCP Containment Breach Despite saying he won't play this game again, Mark continues to do so. SCP involves different monsters starting with a root SCP followed by some number (i.e. SCP-001). SCP-173 (or 'Billy") is the most common one which instantly kills you when your character blinks. He has also played through different mods of the game, including Slender Mod and My Little Pony. He also played a fan-made mod of the game that changed all monsters' textures, as well as many other textures and sounds, to either be related to him or his channel or to be Markiplier himself. After the release of version 0.7.1, Mark started doing videos on SCP Containment Breach again (sometimes "cheating" his way through because the game can be a pain in his butt.) He restated that SCP Containment Breach has given him some of the biggest scares. After another halt, Mark came back again with the release of version 0.8. Drunk Minecraft :"Hello, everybody, and welcome back t—['muyskerm': (something unintelligible)]—'SHUT UUUUUUUUP!"'' :—from Episode 2 Markiplier's first Drunk Minecraft video was uploaded to his channel on the 8th of August 2012 and very rapidly became a fan favourite. It mainly features him with his 2 friends muyskerm (Bob) & Lordminion777 (Wade) playing Minecraft while intoxicated. The first season consisted of 32 episodes and ran until early December. After many requests, Mark uploaded the 1st of the 2nd season of Drunk Minecraft on the 21st of March 2013, and in the 2nd season, Mark, Bob & Wade have objectives to complete competitively to become the winner of the episode, the true winner being determined by their "Eye in the Sky", Zombiemold, also known as Zombie. Even though it has not been announced how long the 2nd season will run for, Mark revealed in Q&A session that Drunk Minecraft would be interrupted, since Bob moved away to finish Law School. The series returned on October 27, with the episode "DON'T KILL THE CHICKEN." Upon the return, the previous style of Season 2 faded, with a more open theme, that is, without as many contests. A spin-off series entitled "Drunk Prop Hunt" also appeared. This has taken place on both the Garry's Mod game and Minecraft maps most likely built by Zombiemold. Mark has confirmed season 3 of Drunk Minecraft is being worked on and has posted a video of Facebook after he finished a recording session. He has also said he and the others are working on ways to make the fans apart of Drunk Minecraft, possibly hinting at some episodes including the fans. Five Nights at Freddy's Mark is extremely popular for his Five Nights at Freddy's play-throughs, his first video of Five Nights at Freddy's was posted shortly after the game was released. The game sparked some interest in him, also making him say that it was the 'scariest game in years' and making him do a full play-through of it. He was even the second person to have recorded footage of beating 4/20 mode. After playing FNaF, Mark dubbed himself the king of Five Nights at Freddy's. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Mark started his play through of the second game a few days after it was released, saying that it was the 'scariest game ever made' and had more difficulty beating it then the last game due to FNaF 2's high difficulty. Once again he was the second person to complete the hardest mode, dubbed 10/20 mode, however, Mark did not do the other custom night challenges. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Mark started his play-through the same day the game was released, and was confused as to why there was no animatronic in the first night. Once he reached night 2, Mark stumbled through the game for a few tries, but eventually learned how to play and zipped through the game easily. Once he beat night five, he was confused as to why there were multiple endings. He then completed nightmare mode in 2 tries in the next episode. In his latest episode, Mark got the good ending and stated that even though the series had ended, it was a great game and stated that many people who hated horror games played the game out of curiosity. He said that he thinks there won't be another game in the series but that he, along with all the other fans of the game, is trying to find out what happened in FredBear's Family Diner, and the origins of Shadow Bonnie and Golden Freddy. Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter Markiplier stated in a video from Five Nights at Fuckboy's 3 that he is excited for Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and that he can't wait for it to come out. Live-streams Mark has done numerous live-streams on Twitch. He has also done a few major charity live-streams, 1 of them being the $8000 Cancer Research Charity Donation and an almost $7000 donation to an organ charity. In 1 of his other live-streams, held on May 18, 2013, Mark and his community were able to raise over $20,000 for the "American Cancer Society" charity in under 9 hours. In the livestream in July 2014 Mark and his fans raised over $81,000 for Best Friends Animal Society over the course of 12 hours. In total, Mark, with the continued support of his loyal subscribers have raised $628,670.14 since the last charity live-stream. His streams are always held on his twitch channel, but on his May livestream for 2015, he voiced his interest in switching over to YouTube's streaming service once they fix all the bugs in the system. He said that he thought it was better to have his streams on the same website, to make it more convenient and more connected to his channel. His Twitch account can be found here. YouTube Channels Markiplier His first channel was known as "Markiplier". It was his original gaming channel. Due to a problem, this channel couldn't be partnered, so Mark started a new gaming channel channel so he could be partnered. Markiplier Livestream Archives Markiplier Livestream Archives is an inactive channel of Mark's. It holds Mark's live streams. It has been inactive since mid-2012. MarkiplierGAME MarkiplierGAME is Mark's current channel. Co-Op Video Games Markiplier has played collaboration horror games a few times. He first did a collaboration with another popular YouTube Horror Let's Player, Yamimash. After this, he played multiple Garry's Mod custom horror maps and an Indie Game called Slendytubbies with Yamimash, and played a non-horror game called Castle Crashers with Yamimash, Mangaminx, and CinnamonToastKen. He has played a game called Primal Fear, which he is considering playing co-op with other YouTubers. However, he has let his subscribers decide. He also played Trouble in Terrorist Town, Murder and Prop Hunt, with YouTubers such as Mangaminx, Ohmwrecker, Pewdiepie, Seananners, CaptainSparklez, Yamimash, EatMyDiction, Jacksepticeye, GassyMexican, and Bob & Wade from Drunk Minecraft. He has done another set of videos with CaptainSparklez of Gentleman's Dispute and the sequel Max Gentleman. They both have different perspectives on their channel, but Markiplier's perspective includes the bloopers. Animation career Markiplier has had a history of animation since he has begun his YouTube Channel. It is mainly showcased in his Markiplier Animated Videos, where he (with assistance) animates videos from his video game videos. These are very good animations, at least for a YouTuber. Musical career Markiplier also has a history with music. He made one of his older Outro music tracks. This was known as "Funky Outro", and it was homemade by Markiplier himself. He has also sang in several videos such as "How To Beat A Monkey At Chess: THE MUSICAL", "FNAF: The Musical Feat. Markiplier (Night 1)", and "Five Nights at Freddy's: The Musical - Night 2". According to "The Markiplier Quiz", Mark has played the Trumpet in a school band. Markiplier also starred in the music video/song from Starbomb for Egoraptor. There, he sang. He portrayed the announcer for the new "family" game known as "Super Smash Brothers". Acting career Markiplier has had a somewhat successful acting career in his life through his channel. Although he never got a job in acting, he has made multiple YouTube Videos that involve him acting. One of these include "Let's Play: Real Life". He is rather good at it. He also voiced himself in the real video game "PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist", and even PewDiePie himself said that he was a good voice actor. Markiplier has also acted/done voice work for other channels. Like on Game Theory, he was featured in the intro of the 2nd Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Theory on the channel, where he says it was him who is purple guy and that "it's not just a theory". Or when he has featured himself talking on Game Explain. Personality Markiplier plays with a style contrasting that of many other Let's Players on Youtube. While some, such as ChaoticMonki, play with a subdued, sarcastic, and sometimes panicked mood, and others such as Pewdiepie play with a constantly confused, panicked, and action-packed way, Mark plays with a mixture of both. When things are quiet, he thinks and calms down before trying to solve the puzzle... at he tries to. He commonly takes on an exaggerated facade of courage and bravado when clear of danger, proclaiming his superhuman strength, bravery, and incredible good looks. He (jokingly) overstates either his gaming skills, or his incompetence with solving puzzles, and threatens off-screen monsters, and sometimes real people, with a variety of awkward-often chair related-violence. Upon the appearance of an enemy, he often panics, giving his trademark (no pun intended) screams and fleeing towards the nearest available closet. Upon the escape from the threat, his smooth attitude returns and so do his jeers of derision towards the game's antagonist. However, on games such as Cat Mario or Give Up, or any nonsensical puzzle, he goes into a fit of rage. He is often very fired up while playing such games. Alongside his suave and sonorous voice, Mark has a well-trained eye for quality in games, praising creative or innovative features, especially physics. He's willing to play a game through to its end despite any faults it may have, even particularly bad ones, showing his appreciation for all games. After playing a game, he will often pause for a minute before ending the video to talk about the quality of the game, what it did and didn't do well, as well as giving the developer advice as to how to make the game better. Mark has a special place in his heart for his fans and has shown it numerous times during vlogs and milestone videos. He had been going through a rough patch in his life before he started doing YouTube and making people laugh, and posting videos of him playing games was the thing that kept him going. It still keeps him going today, actually. In every milestone video, Mark has shown his appreciation and love for his fans, saying that he would be nowhere without them and he believes that every single one of them have the potential to change the world. Mark often says that he believes that with the right person leading the community, they can do amazing things and do so much good in the world, they just need to to be pushed in the right direction. In his 3 Million Subscriber Milestone video you can see the love and support he gives his fans and how he wants the best for all of them, with them wanting the same for him. The community they share is known for being one of the most positive fanbases on YouTube, some saying possibly that it may be the best on the Internet as a whole. Most fanbases like Pewdiepie tend to be more "wild" than Mark's, but the community on Mark's channel is living proof that if all the fans can share the same common goal, they can become a group that literally do anything they can put their minds to, and Mark is determined to make sure that that opportunity doesn't go to waste. Alter Egos Wilford Warfstache Wilford Warfstache is the most popular alter ego of Markiplier. He is the pink mustache wearing journalist and reporter. Wilford is somewhat of the mascot of Markiplier's Channel. Darkiplier Darkiplier is Markiplier's evil personality. Unlike Mark, he says morbid, dark, and disturbing things to the viewers. Santa Clause Mark's portrayal of Santa Clause is an evil and sadistic parody of Santa Clause. Mark-bot Mark-bot is simply a robotic persona of Markiplier. The Ham-Fisted Avenger The Ham-Fisted Avenger is a less known persona of Markiplier. He mainly uses it in Livestreams. Shane Walsh Markiplier's version of Shane Walsh is an exaggerated version of the Shane Walsh form the Walking Dead Hershel Greene Markiplier also has a twisted version of Hershel Greene from the walking dead. Sally McSaggyTits Markiplier uses this persona to mask his username when playing on public servers to prevent attracting too much attention from fans. BUMBUM Another fake persona to prevent to much attention from fans on public servers. S.C.P-M.A.R.K.I.P.L.I.E.R Markiplier's SCP designation Babyplier "Babyplier" was the name used by Mark to label his character during his Among The Sleep series. Not-Markiplier69 Not-Markiplier69 is Markiplier's Playstation 4 display name. Burgel Flangel Cinnabutters Markiplier's distorted face personality from Photobooth fun 2. Dr. Iplier Dr. Iplier is Markiplier's doctor persona. He uses this in Surgeon Simulator videos. Marki-Moo Markiplier's "cute" persona from online. Ludwig Von BallingCrusher Ludwig Von BallingCrusher is a Russian weightlifter/professional squatter with a tendency to spit profusely while he speaks. Others *Mattiplier *Jackseptiplier *Bigtooth McGee *Marki-Poo *Markiplrrr List Of Subscriber Milestones • NOTE TO BE FINISHED LATER TODAY Markiplier Hit 1,000 June 4 2014 Markiplier Hit 5,000 August 15 2013 Markiplier Hit 10,000 September 10 2013 Markiplier Hit 25,000 October 24 2013 Markiplier Hit 50,000 December 22 2013 Markiplier Hit 100,000 February 4 Markiplier Hit 200,000 March 22 Markiplier Hit 250,000 April 5 Markiplier Hit 300,000 April 21 Markiplier Hit 400,000 May 21 Markiplier Hit 500,000 June 15 Markiplier Hit 600,000 July 14 Markiplier Hit 700,000 August 11 Markiplier Hit 750,000 August 24 Markiplier Hit 800,000 September 6 Markiplier Hit 900,000 October 1 Markiplier Hit 1 October 24 Markiplier Hit 2 April 5 Markiplier Hit 3 August 16 Markiplier Hit 4 October 23 Markiplier Hit 5 December 18 Markiplier Hit 6 February 12 Markiplier Hit 7 March 29 Markiplier Hit 8 June 15 Markiplier Hit 9 August 16 Markiplier Hit 10 October 12 Quotes "Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier, and welcome (back) to name here!" “I will SEE YOU! In the next video! BUHBYE!” "AAAAHHAHAHAHAHHHHH!!!" "I'' am TOO PRO!" ''"AGGHGHHGHAH!!!" "FPPSHSHPPOW!" "I'M SO STRONG/TOUGH/BRAVE/HANDSOME/SMART!" "I'm not scared. Not even a little bit." Invariably said at start of videos. "Okay, now I'm scared. I'M SCARED!" Invariably follows above quote. "Hello Baaaby." Said to any non-corpse/monster female encountered. Commonly said to the angel statues in Amnesia: The Dark Descent, and its custom stories. "A-ha! Chair!" "I don't even know what he did, I don't even care!" "Wade!!!" "Fwip-Fwop!" "Wait a minute... (When he notices something in a puzzle that was in his face all the time. Usually followed by a "Oh, god damnit! I'm an idiot!" ) "SHUT UP NURSE! I'M A DOCTOR; I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!" "I'm so boned!" "Red light. Green light!" "I'm a spastic saver!" "Not happy fun times." "Fuck-a you, exams!" "Why can't I computer!! (Bashes head into keyboard multiple times) Why!!!" "Yup. Jumpscares Galore." "Holy Balls!" "Where did you come from, where did you go? Where did you come from, Cotton-Eyed Joe." "Fuck you and fuck everything you care about." "I will first shake his hand for making such an awesome custom story, and then I'll PUNCH HIM IN THE DICK!...I'll punch them in the dick so hard they'll become women!... 'Now I'll get all of my fans go to your house and HOLD YOU DOWN while I punch you in the dick." "Dick Punching Party!!!" "Holy Hell!" "I'm a Goofy Goober, yeah!" "That thing likes to scream in my ear." "AAHH! That is a beast of legend!" (Labyrinth) "Warfstache don't take no shit from no one." "Thank you so much." "I'm rambling on again." "Sound is everything in a game." "Bull! BULLLLL!!!!" "What is going oAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" "I boosh you!" "I'm King of the Squirrels!!!" "HAAAAABUSKI!!!" "I'm like the face of Cheez-It!" "Ahhh, piss!" "I'm a strong independent woman, WHO DON'T NEED NO MAN!" (Whenever he plays a female character in any game) "And as always, I will see yooouuu, In the next video! BYE BYEEE!" "BOXESSS!!!!!!!!!" (Whenever he sees boxes, particularly in Garry's Mod with Yamimash) "WHEREEEES THE BLAAACKSMIITH?!" "Doooooooon't....moooooooovvvveeee, Chealsey...don't....moooooooove..." "I CAN FEEL THE TREES!" (Slender: The Arrival) "NO THANK YOU. I DON'T WANT ANY." (Often screamed when faced with a monster.) "Goodie goodie gumdrops" "POOF!" "Alright alright alriiight! You gon' learn today!" "Little piggy no no, little piggy go home!" (Outlast & Amnesia: A Machine For Pigs) "SHUT UP NURSE! I KNOW WHAT'S BEST!" (Surgeon Simulator 2013) "Open the door, get on the floor, everybody do the dinosaur!" "Those are people!, Those are people!, I'm gonna go say hi to the people!" "Brick'd in the dick!" "God dingus dammit!" "I know... I KNOW Balloon Boy, you're a dick. I get it! Remind me to punch you in the face ten times more then usual!" (Five Nights at Freddy's 3, after encountering Phantom BB) "AAAHOW WHAT THE FUCK?" (When Toy Bonnie "scans" the Freddy mask for the first time) ''Dead Space 3'' (February 2013) *''the prologue, as Tim; when he jumps over a chasm in the cliff while rappelling down'' "Ohhh, piss!" *"Man, this is cool! This is like a f**kin' adventure game right here! I mean, I always thought that the guys at Visceral Games were always creative. What is that?!" **''last part was because the ship he was escaping was about to come down on him.'' *"Ha ha! This guy seems to have a - oh, I'm actually playing here!" ''Ao Oni'' (August 2013) *''his phone'' "Shaddup!" then laughing "...It's my mom!" *''finally pushing his first chair; pauses'' "...OH, COME ON! How was I supposed to I had to do that?! You son of a bitch!" *"If there was just - just - a purple monster sitting in a corner, waiting for me to walk over it, I would shit myself dry. I would absolutely lose all control of my bowels!" *"Why is this good? Why is this good?" Oni bursts in. "AAGH - ! …What the hell?! How was I supposed to do anything?! What was that?!" *"Oh, if that blue bastard, is just stickin' around -" a candle stand, which startles him *gasp* "...That's new!" *"You suggested?! The big bubble-blown baby suggested?!" *''hanged body hits the floor, startling Mark'' "...! Was he there the whole time?!" :'''Mark: unwillingly accepting Takuro into the party "No, I don't trust you! I don't trust you as far as I can throw you! You're all of those monsters. Why would I trust him?! Why in a million years?! I saw him get garbled! …I guess I didn't see him get garbled…" character enters the area where he needs an item from his inventory one last time. :Mark: he opens the menu "But I'm gonna go on a limb - " Takuro's place on the party window is a blue monster. " - and assume that - " what he's seeing " - AAAHHH!" quickly exits the menu as he tries to escape. Unfortunately, he runs his character straight into the monster. :Mark: what had just happened "…Auh, I walked right into him." then laughs "That was good! That was good, game! That was well done. That sic - You son of a bitch, that was very well done! That was good. That was very good! Oh-''ho'', my gawd!" ''Calm Time'' (Nov. 23, 2013) *"'HELP! HE KILLED HER! HE STABBED HER WITH A KITCHEN KNIFE!' …I'm very sorry." *"'Press Control to calm yourself'." and presses Control key "Oh, that just crouches me. How does that calm myself?" *"Oh my god, that is so morbid!" *"Good god! Don't do that to me! I'm not in a disposition to handle that - wait a minute. ...Uh... Lady...? Are you... Are you that lady, but in ghost -" phone in background "Shut up; I don't have time for this!" *"Oh my god...! That was incredibly loud!" *"That scared the buhjeezus outta me!" *"Aauuh, I don't wanna kill the kid!" ... "Aw, that's so sad! I'm not gonna kill him. Well, I'm not gonna kill him first, anyway." *"What is that? Is that Slender Man?!" closer "Oh, no. Sorry; I saw that thing; it looked like a giant, white box-head." *"Nonononono...! You don't see anything..." *''the ghost woman appears behind him'' "WWWWhoa-kay, back up there, lady...!" *"...Dam''mit, where the hell ''are these guys? They're nowhere to be found." *"Jeezus, lady, you need to stop that right now. I do not take kindly to that...! You're being very creepy...!" *''he finally attacks the child'' "No - aw, no, no, no! Aw, no! Auh, I feel so bad! But remember, guys: this is just a game..." himself, then puts the child out of his misery, to put it bluntly; palms his forehead in shame "Nhhhh... That's awful!" [turns to find the ghost woman standing behind him ''again]'' "Jeezus! Stop that, lady!" ''Rust'' *'Bob "muyskerm"': after eating raw chicken; recoils "Oh, good gozzit! Oh my god!" **'Mark': "What? What d'you do?" **'Bob': "I-I... I ate it..." **'Mark': "Ohhhh." **'Bob': gasps "Oh, my god, I just threw up!" **'Mark': laughing **'Bob': "That was the most horrifying thing that's ever happened to me! I think I have salmonella! ...What the f...?!" **'Mark': "You know - " **'Bob': "Oh, my god! I'm throwing up! Do you hear that sound?!" **'Mark': "I do not!" **'Bob': "Oh my god, that's horrifying!" off his headphones **'Mark': "I wish I was recording that!" **''...'' **'Bob': "Oh, no - oh, god, it's still happening! I'm gonna throw up! Ahhhhhh!" *"Damnit, I turned up your mike! Why did I turn it up?!" ''Outlast'' *"! ...What was that?! What the hell was that?! What did you just throw at me?! ...I wasn't ready for that! Jeezus! Calm down!" *"That guy was, like, in full body armor! How'd they kill him?" *"Well! Glad you're being so polite about this. You're very civil—oh my god! I didn't block… I didn't mean to look down! Ugh! They're naked! They are sooo naked! Oh my god!" Trivia *Mark, as showed in his pole dancing video with siennaspaldingtv , can turn his feet nearly 180 degrees. *Mark has stated in a recent live-stream that his middle name is Edward. * Mark's older brother, named Thomas J. Fischbach, is the author of the popular webcomic TwoKinds. *Mark has said that he has worked as a Bartender and a Carpenter. *Mark has automatonophobia, specifically towards mannequins. He hates them with a passion and often times when he encounters one in a game he usually responds with cutting himself off and going silent, then speaking very negatively towards the mannequin, usually threatening it if it moves. He also shows distaste for animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's because of their mannequin-esque traits. Coupled with the fact that the knows that they move doesn't help very much. * Despite his various alcohol-related videos such as Drunk Minecraft or Drunk GTA, he claims he is very sensitive to alcohol due to a gene common among people of Asian ancestry, and does not generally drink to excess. *He is a big fan of "Whose Line Is It Anyway?" *In his vlog, "Moving to LA!!" He said he had plans to move to LA in a few months so he will be able to be closer to "the heart of YouTube" and be able to collaborate with fellow YouTubers more often. *He is addicted to Cookie Clicker, and in his vlog "Moving to LA!!" he said he has reset twice. By contrast, he doesn't play Flappy Bird, since he knew he was going to get addicted to the app. The only other version of Flappy Bird he has played is FlapBound, an EarthBound-styled game. *For whatever reason, no matter how many times he tries, Mark simply ''couldn't ''beat the game Vanish. When he did finally beat it he had made possibly one the most excited/happy reactions on the Internet to beating a game. *Some of Mark's diction includes: **''disposition'' **''ergo'' **''morbid'' **''room'' (pronounced as "ruhm") **''coupon'' (pronounced as koo-pin) *If you notice carefully, you notice him in a number of Bart Baker's parodies e.g. Lips are Moving PARODY. He appears at the end when Meghan delivers the presents. *Mark has ADD Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 Let's Play YouTube Channles Mark was ranked 3rd in this episode References Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views